


Battlefield

by akaeijis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Percabeth, WWII AU, unrequited percico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII AU. Nico saw him three times, Percy only saw him once. Unrequited Percico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's not the best… Really bad. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! And when you're at it, check out my Nico One-Shot collection 'Wake Me Up Later'. I'm making a Valdangelo AU too, so I hope you guys watch for that. This is also my first time writing a fic like this so~

**Battlefield**

* * *

Nico saw him three times, Percy only saw him once.

Nico di Angelo first saw him on the battlefield. It was just a glance. But with that second, he had already memorized him. His screw-up excuse for hair, his cheery smile despite the current situation, his wide eyes.

The man was captivating, beautiful.

At that quick, sudden moment, Nico di Angelo had fallen in love.

Nico didn't know how long he was thinking about him as he marched on, following orders, shooting with his weapons. The man was always in his thoughts. The hot air was giving him a headache, his helmet growing heavier on his head. He felt the fabric stick to his dirty skin. The noise was overwhelming, the gunshots, the screams. But Nico had learned to turn numb during battle. To not hear anything. Just to do his duty to Italy. Follow orders.

But sometimes, in the middle of battle. Nico would laugh, his body numb, his head not thinking. He would grab any weapon he could grab on and just shoot. He never thought in these moments, he just laughed. Blood pumping a bit too fast and loud, he could hear it himself. Nico thought living was better at risk, that's the moment you live anyway.

But as Nico laughed, he only wanted to run to the man and live in his arms. He didn't want to risk his life anymore just to live.

Nico di Angelo saw him the second time when he was lost. In Italy. Funny, he was lost in his own home country. He was by a little river by the woods by the countryside. The grass was a bit yellow, a bit limp. It was nice. The fresh air cleansing him, it made him feel clean in days. He had his helmet in one hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted the weight on his hand or his head

He stumbled out of the forest and there he was. He was sitting by the river, his jacket, weapon, shoes off. Enjoying the weather. Nico's eyes widened, he knew that it was him. It had been months since he had saw him. But Nico still knew who it was. He gasped and took a step-back. He grabbed his weapon, throwing his heavy helmet away. What the hell was he doing here? Nico wanted to run, but he was paralyzed. His feet stuck on the grass.

What as he supposed to do?

The man had also gotten up, a rifle in front of him.

"Surrender." Nico said in English.

"No way." He said his words with an air of confidence, his chin up. "What would you do if I put my weapon down?" Was he going to shoot him? But then, was Nico going to shoot him?

Nico knew what. He gulped. "I will put down mine."

"Why must I put mine down first?" The man's eyes glared at him, trying to figure out what he was, who he was.

Nico felt his heart pound. "Fine. I will put mine down first, then." And so he did. He threw it a good fifteen feet away from him. He also disposed of any other weapons. He didn't know why. Why was he doing this? How could he be so easily controlled by a few words that was spoken from this American?

The other boy had thrown his weapons away too, right after Nico. His face was still in a frown, but more relaxed than earlier.

"Truce?" The man asked, daring. Nico looked at him warily. Why would an American talk to him? Unsociable, different, the enemy. But then, the other was also the enemy. But he was the one who let Nico's heart pound, made him sleepless, made him blush like a teenage girl.

So he nodded and took out his canteen, not talking. He was surprised the other had not attacked him yet. He filled his canteen up.

"So, what are you doing here?" The other asked, making Nico's heart race as he heard his voice. His voice was light-hearted.

"I… I walked away for a bit." He said, drinking. The cool water he hadn't had in a while making him feel better.

The man grinned. "There's a camp near here?"

Why were they conversing? They were enemies. It made no sense. Why was he smiling like nothing was wrong? He shouldn't be smiling. They should be attacking each other until one dies.

But Nico replied. "If there was one, I still wouldn't say." Nico tried to suppress a smile. It was nice, just talking. Relaxing. When was the last time he did this?

"My name is Jackson. Percy Jackson." Nico looked at him. He was just giving his name to some stranger, some random enemy?

Nico knew it was wrong. But he said his name anyway. "Nico. Nico di Angelo."

"Are you lost?" Percy asked, watching as the boy drank.

"Not really. Just wanted to get away from all the business over there." He said, Nico relaxed his shoulders and looked up to the brilliant sky.

"Are you lost?"

"Yup!" Percy said.

Nico looked unamused. "You say that so proudly."

Percy hummed, picking at the grass. They stayed like that for a while. Nico's hands behind him, supporting him as he laid back.

"Your accent. It sounds like you are singing."

"Well, you sound like an arrogant bastard."

Percy hummed back at him. "So, what do you believe in? Do you believe in your government? A religion? Or talk about you? Favorite color? Or maybe your life story."

Nico looked at him. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"You seem decent. It's hard to find someone who would just talk."

"I-I don't believe in our government. Or any government." Nico had said, biting his lip. He shouldn't be saying things like that. "I don't really have a religion either."

"Well, I believe in democracy. And I guess I'm catholic, but I don't really do catholic stuff. War has done that damage already." Nico bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile.

"I like blue." Nico whispered.

"I like blue too!"

"And… And I have an older sister and a mother. They're both pretty sill." Why was he admitting these things?

"Oh… My mom's back home. Dad's gone. I have this little brother named Tyson."

"Really? Anyone else?" Nico asked, tilting his head to face Percy.

"Well, I have a girlfriend back in New York!" He felt a pang in his chest. Like someone had punched him and twisted his insides.

"Oh, really?" Nico asked, trying not to make his voice quiver.

Percy didn't seem to notice. "I was thinking of proposing to her once the war is over."

"That's wonderful." Nico gulped.

"Yup! She's gorgeous. The most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life." Nico felt an emptiness in his stomach, his heart twisting.

Nico was quiet after that. His fists were clenched tightly, his hand turning numb almost. He felt broken. It was weird. He had only seen him once, had less than a ten-minute conversation, and he's angry? Why?

Do you think the war will be over? Why did you even involve yourself in the war?" Nico asked after moments of silence.

His eyes sparkled, and Nico's heart stopped.

"Of course. War is pointless, but if I can finish it by fighting, so be it. Wars are the only thing the world allows to fight by. But it will end. Because we are human. Despite hatred and anger, we have the need for peace and love and to enjoy ourselves. That is our purpose in life anyway."

"Dramatic."

"You? What do you think about war."

"It's bloody. And pointless, like you said." Nico knew what bloody was. His hands were stained in blood too many times.

He heard Percy sigh. "Don't you just want to sit back in your porch, staying alive, enjoy the small things of life, and just breathing? Because that's what I want to do."

Nico nodded. "Sleep more, relax more, eat more."

"Absolutely!"

Nico didn't know how long they were there, unwinding. Nico was feeling great, sitting next to Percy. The air had turned cooler, the sky darker. Their shadows were now gone, the sun setting/

"It's getting dark." Percy said, standing up.

"It is…" Was it time to leave already? Nico didn't want to.

Percy had gathered his things, except his weapons. "It was wonderful meeting you Nico di Angelo, you really are a good person." Those words made Nico clench his fist, bite the inside of his lips. Why did he have to say that.

"You as well."

"Good bye." Percy said, standing next to their weapons.

"Bye." Nico had mumbled, not looking at Percy. Percy was grinning, his wide smile, his stupid hair, his comforting aura.

"Isn't there a song? Or a word. Ciao?"

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to say that?"

"I think it would be cool." Percy was going away.

"Ci-ciao." Nico mumbled.

"Farewell."

…

Nico sees him again on the battlefield. He stared. Of course, Percy didn't see him.

When he saw him, he went numb. Trigger-happy numb. He chuckled a bit, and all he knew – his hands were stained again. He thought that it would make him forget about Percy Jackson. But no.

He spotted Percy Jackson. He was fighting, not looking at his direction. His face was dirty, this face scowling. He was nothing like the delighted boy who he talked to by the river.

The boy who smiled, the boy who made Nico want to cry, he was the one who spoke dramatically. He had a life back

Nico knew what love was. He loved Bianca, his mom. But being in love was different.

Nico fell in love with Percy Jackson. There was no denying it. Percy Jackson was beautiful, irritating, wonderful, reckless, amazing, words couldn't describe him. Nico had fallen in love. It was wrong, so wrong. This kind of love was terrible, scary, horrifying. But when Percy smiled and laughed – it was wonderful. He felt like he was on top of the world.

Nico purpose in life was to be for Percy Jackson, whether to step-aside and watch from the side-lines or to protect him.

And at that moment, Nico had to protect him. He sprinted towards Percy. Percy had a life. He had a mom, he had a brother. He had a beautiful girlfriend. He had people waiting for him. Percy Jackson needed to go home.

So, when Nico took the bullet for him. It was okay. He felt the impact, it was like when you feel like you're going to fall. And then he went numb. He didn't feel.

He glanced up at Percy Jackson. He was safe. That was all that mattered.

Percy Jackson didn't even look at him.


End file.
